


Not Fair At All

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People resisted such a young Master...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anickleoradime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anickleoradime/gifts).



> I think you wanted something different, DMDomini, but my muses got hung and then this resulted.

"It's really not fair after any fashion of the sort!" A heavy hand came down on the table, flat but still as resounding as a stick on stretched hide.

"No, no; it's not, not in the rightest sense of the word." A faint noise that was perhaps a hiccup came from the speaker, leading the first to glare in abject horror for the uncouth sound.

In the next instant, they both dissolved into laughter, to the delighted applause from their audience.

"Shonagar and Domick, you could be Gather storytellers with that rendition of the resistance to my placement," Robinton said.


End file.
